<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2021 Harringrove week of love by Goblin_5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335680">2021 Harringrove week of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5'>Goblin_5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, Hand Jobs, Harringrove Week of Love 2021, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Pool Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, cum is food, incubus Steve Harrington, warlock Billy Hargrove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am attempting Harringrove week of love this 2021<br/>Ch.1 Pool sex<br/>Ch.2 mythical creatures au<br/>Ch.3  Hurt/comfort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pool sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Billy walked into the backyard. He didn’t have a plan; he rarely had a plan. It’s not like he wasn’t welcome. After the whole fight and finding out that monster lived in this shitty town they had become almost friends and maybe Billy had found something worth sticking around for. He came to a stop right before the pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need a lifeguard?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve, who had been swimming around the pool looked up at him, “Will you jump in and save me if I start drowning?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy laughed as he started stipping to his boxers to join him, “Depends, do I get a prize for playing the hero?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve let out a barked laugher. He came to stand at the shallow end of the pool letting Billy see that he had been skinny dipping. Billy hesitated to get in. His hands were resting on his waistband. Would he be pushing his luck if he joined him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, Steve said, “Scared Hargrove?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy smiled and slipped off the underwear. He took a running jump into the pool. There was a big splash as Billy entered. Steve laughed at him; his laughter only got louder when Billy surfaced and tried to shake the water out of his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like a dog.” Steve came up to him and ran his hand through his hair. Billy moved to be closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like dogs?” Billy could feel his heart in his throat as Steve came closer as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe only one dog.” He said with a wink then he kissed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy wants to throw his hands up but stopped himself because that wouldn’t have looked good. Instead, Billy cupped Steve’s face as he deepened the kiss. Steve carefully moved them back to the shallow end and reached between them taking both them into his hand. Billy groaned at the sensation. This was amazing. He pulled Steve’s body against his own. He wanted to have as much skin contact as he could. They entangled their legs together. With slow movements, they started to grind against each other as Steve added more movement directly to their dicks. The water was adding the lubrication that was needed. They were pulling and pushing into each other. There was a battle of control with their mouths that was happening. Billy reacted between them taking Steve into his hand. This caused the other to open his mouth, letting Billy take control of the kiss. Steve groaned and started moving his hips and hand with more force. Billy followed. The action was making waves form around them. The water splashing against them only made it better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy pulled away from the kiss to open his eyes taking in the sight of Steve. The water had taken down his hair volume, but that did little to lessen his beauty. With his lips slightly swollen from the kissing and the water reflecting onto his face Steve looked like he had been pulled out of a Playboy magazine. As if he had stepped out the pages just for Billy. With a flick of his finger over the tip of Steve's dick he got Steve to start making noise again. Billy should have tried this instead of fighting him the first time. Sure, Steve was just as breathtaking and exhilarating with a swollen eye and blood lips but doing these things with him was more enjoyable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve crawled into his lap causing their hands to start bumping into each other; he cursed out, "Fuck Billy. The dirty things I let you do to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy groaned and kissed him again, "right back at you Harrington."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to jerk each other while grinding their hips. Billy was getting close but he wanted to get Steve off first. Despite his tough-guy act, Billy took pleasure in getting his partner off. It was some weird thing about getting to see how good he could be for someone. So Billy increased the speed and pressure of his hand. He attacked Steve's lips with his own. Steve bit him lightly causing shivers to run through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy gave one desperate plea, "cum for me, Princess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve threw his head back cried out one beautiful, "Fuck," and came. Billy followed and rested his head on Steve's shoulder. He watched their jizz dilute in the water.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve swore again, "Damn it. I'm going to have to clean the pool."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy smiled With a laugh, "need a hand?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cupping Billy's face Steve said, "always."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. mythical creatures au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve was relieved when the party stopped looking for more monsters to fight. He could remember the way his heart had skipped when he was told that monsters were real. Thinking they had been talking about him but none of them picked up that Steve wasn’t quite human. He should have known better than to let his guard down especially around Billy. What could Steve have done? It was late and he was tired. While walking home in the late evening Steve would occasionally let his tail out. It was stupid but it made him feel free and not like a freak. It wasn't his fault that he was half incubus because his mom had been a succubus. So it was really Steve’s fault that he was in this situation. It had happened so fast. Without warning, someone had grabbed his tail causing him to cry out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this thing real,” Steve turned around to face the voice to then find Billy holding his tail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve tried to move away from the other but he had a firm grasp on his tail. Giving up Steve spoke, “It’s just part of a costume.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy let out a laugh and pulled on his tail hard, “seems pretty real to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moaned, it wasn’t his fault the area was sensitive. This seemed to have triggered something in Billy because then he reaches forwards running his hand down to grabs fistfuls of Steve’s ass. He then pulled Steve closer to him, essentially grinding himself against Steve. Steve must have accidentally realized some pheromones out to be getting this kind of reaction. He was hungry and Billy was hard as a rock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without any further thought, Steve slides his hands down Billy’s front, “Do you want to talk logistics or…” he cupped Billy’s balls; getting the taller male to groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Billy put his hands on Steve’s shoulders, “I always wanted to know what having those dirty lips warped around my cock would feel like,” he shoved Steve to his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having to resist rolling his eyes Steve started undoing his belt. It was almost scary how irresistible people found Steve even when he wasn’t using his pheromones; terrifying when he did use them. Getting a faceful of Billy’s dick when it popped out of his jeans. Steve had to stop himself from moaning from the smell, it was delusions to him. More appetizing than any other cock he had before. Steve happily took it into his mouth; licking along with it and swallowing as deep as he could. When some of Billy’s precum touched his tongue he did nothing to stop from letting out a long moan. Billy moaned above him but Steve paid him little mind as he continued to take all the food he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy panted out, “If you find my cock that delouses then you should be taking it all,” he grabbed Steve’s hair and thrust his cock the rest of the way in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hit the back of Steve’s throat causing him to cum in his pants. Steve has never been that fast but he hasn’t been able to feed as often since he’s giving up on his party lifestyle. Turns out hunting monsters didn’t have as much drunk sex as being the schools’ king did. Also just maybe Billy was absolutely divine. Steve had taken the hint and started working Billy harder. Sucking him while pushing the cock in deeper. Once it couldn’t go any further he would pull back to then slam back down on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy entangled his fingers in Steve’s hair, “If your this good of a cock sucker I should make you my familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Steve could ask what he meant Billy had cum down his throat and Steve wasn’t one to waste a meal. Panting once he was allowed to pull off Steve tried to regain his thoughts. That was the most filling meal he has ever had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy put himself away and came down to Steve’s level, “If you want more filling meals all you have to do is listen to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked up to find that Billy’s eyes were glowing, he was a warlock. Steve’s mother had warned him numerous times to never swallow a warlock’s cum but she must have been wrong as Steve was the fullest he has ever been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy spoke again, “so what is it, Princess? Are you going to be a nice pretty familiar for me?” Steve nodded, he couldn’t let this be the last time he got to taste something that good.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hurt/comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Billy sat staring at the lights of the police cars as they flickered. He was mentally reeling from all that has happened. Leaning over Billy could feel his chest burn. Just desperately trying not to think about the whole having just been dead. Shit. Billy was going to have a panic attack. He could feel it starting to form and tears were sitting on the edge of his eyes. His breath was getting shorter. Trying to take any deep breath hurt reminding him of the fact that he had just had a giant hole in his chest. Ignited the panic again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Billy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to find Steve standing there. God, even bloody with a swelling eye he looked gorgeous. Breathtaking even. Wow, Steve Harrington being hot had just stopped his panic attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy started to laugh historically making his chest hurt again causing tears to fall down his face, “Sorry it’s dumb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve sat down next to him on the curb, lighting a cigarette, “Is it… You died. I would find it strange if it didn’t have some effect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy nodded trying to use his hair to cover his face so that no one could see the tear, "does mean I have to like it." Billy hated opening up but Steve had this effect on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve gave a dry laugh, "Yeah, that's true." He had taken another cigarette and handed it to Billy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy generously took it, "Thanks, how do you deal with these kinds of things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head Steve said, "I don’t,” Billy looked at his shock. Steve shrugged, “I have nightmares of those monsters showing up at my house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy nodded not sure what to do with that information. He was trying to not think about why Steve was talking, comforted, by him. Shit, Billy could feel the tears well again. Great, he hated crying in public. Billy suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. Looking over he found that Steve had placed his head on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, it’s not something you get over in one day or year,” Steve said as he took a puff of his cigarette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy threw his head back as he let out a laugh. A conformable silence fell between them as they smoked their cigarettes. Steve never moved his head off of Billy’s shoulder; he was trying to not overthink about why he hadn’t. Billy just focused on breathing. The voices of the firefighters could be heard in the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve then spoke with a quiet voice, “I’m glad you lived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy mimicked the small talk, “Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Steve stood up with a smile on his face. He took the cigarette out of Billy’s mouth. Billy had only a few seconds to process what was about to happen before he was kissed by the older male. It was soft and everything Billy had imagined it would be to get to touch those lips and then it was over. Steve smiled again, waved then walked away. Billy felt like he was floating on clouds and all the fears from earlier were long gone. He only barely noticed Max come up to him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>